With all my heart
by LindsayMesser
Summary: Just read! Rated to be safe! Favorite! Reveiw! ILoveDL you rock!
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is set during season 4, after the episode "Playing With Matches"....this is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think before I post more stories...I`ve got loads more : )**

**Chapter 1:**** Lindsay's POV**

**On the Subway**

I wasn't going to do it, nope why should I be the one to apologize for something he did; he's been shutting me out and ignoring my calls for three weeks now. The same words have been replaying in my mind ever since he started blanking me, _Should I give up, should I give up on him_, _on us, I mean why not he obviously doesn't care about me, well not anymore, anyway._

**Outside Danny's Apartment**

So here I am outside his door debating whether to knock or not; _he did try and make me smile on our case last week, crack a joke and make conversation. Wait stop it Lindsay, he screwed up remember, he hurt you. _I look down at the bag next to me knowing that it contains the things he'd left at my apartment, one of his Giant's jerseys, one of his white wifebeaters, the toothbrush and toothpaste he uses when he stays at my place and lastly a reel of photos we took in a photo booth on our trip to Coney Island. _Stop it Lindsay, just knock on the damn door;_ _**Knock, Knock**_. I did it I knocked on the door. _Damn it Linds stop shaking, like a `frickin` leaf. _I hear footsteps coming towards the door, the fumbling of the chain, the movement of the handle. _It's now or never._

"Linds, hey" He said happily; _OMG that voice, that accent, stop don't get distracted._

I stood there, eyes wide and blinking once and a while. _Why's he so happy, wait he's smiling, why is he smiling._ I picked up the bag and handed it to him, he took it giving me a confused look; I stood there shifting from side to side, hands in my pockets, as he looked through the bag, once he finished his search, he looked at me. _My God, his eyes are gorgeous._ _He looks hurt, sad even, why!_

"Why you givin` me this" he asked quietly, his eyes searching mine.

"Because it's your stuff, you left them at my place when you used to stay over; you know when we were together" I replied matter-of-factly.

"Whadda you mean when we were together, I thought me and you were back on track, the case last week, me and you …. We were okay or at least I thought we were" he muttered.

"I thought…I mean you ignored my calls_…_ you shut me out…you, you ………….I thought it was over" _Its official I'm an idiot, a complete an utter idiot, just run, turn and run do it NOW!!!!_

"Wait…. What, why would you think that, I'm sorry if I've been sending out mixed signals; Lindsay, Linds, Montana are you listenin` to me".

"Oh….I'll see you at work Danny, bye" I turned around, he tried to grab my wrist but I pulled away and began speed walking to the elevator. I heard him yelling after me "WAIT, LINDS I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU, I DON`T WANT THIS TO END, MONTANA PLEASE"

**In the Elevator**

_He doesn't need me; he can have any women he wants, why does he want me. He'll be happier with Rikki (they have Reuben's memory as a bond) or the female lab techs who have crushes on him or any of attractive ex`s. _A single tear fell from my eye, the last I'll ever have to shed over him …….hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****Lindsay's POV**

**The Crime Scene**

I stepped out of the car and walked towards the crime scene. I really hoped that Danny wasn't there; but as I walked closer and closer I saw him. He had his back to me but I knew it was him. I walked up behind himand placed my kit on the ground.

"What we got" I asked confidently. _Just stay confident, you're a strong women you don't need a man even if his charming, handsome…stop Lindsay; Have some self control._

He stood up and turned and started fumbling around in his kit, "Twenty-nine year old, female, by the name of Kiera Rains gun shot wound to the left side of the chest, looks like a through n through and a thirty-one year old male, called Graham Jones, gun shot wound to the right side of the stomach, his body's down in the alleyway" he mumbled.

"Okay, any sign of the bullets" he shook his head, still refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Anybody witness the shooting" this was the second question I had asked him and he was still refusing to look at me. _I never meant to upset him this badly, how I'm I supposed to work with him and be his partner, if he hardly acknowledges my existence._

"Yeah, her friends Joanne King and Bianca Carter" he replied with no emotion in his voice.

"Oh, should I go talk to them I … "NO, Angell`s got their interviews covered" he exclaimed interrupting the start of my babbling. I stood there lost for words and stunned at his sudden outburst.

"Okay then, I'll make a start on the other Vic" I looked at him for approval on my plan of action but nothing.

**Locker Room**

I saw him sitting on the bench, head in his hands; _he looks really sad, great he's just crawled out of his pit of guilt and despair and I sent him back down the spiral of depression. I'm a horrible person, time to apologize._

"Hey, what about that case today, I mean what's the word coming to huh!" I said lightly... No response, _this is going to be harder than I thought._

"Danny" I say softly.

"Whadda do you want from me, seriously I know I treated you badly, but …but I was hurtin`, Reuben was killed and Rikki hated me. I know I shoulda` spoken to you and told you that I needed space, and not just pushed you away, but I didn't want you to see me weak" he was starting to get louder and angrier "and then you have the nerve to come to my apartment" he stood up, his hands clenched tightly in fists, as he began advancing on me, backing me into the lockers, invading my personal space greatly." give me my stuff and tell me that you assume it over between us, well fine screw you, screw this relationship; anyway I could do better than a SPOILT, IRITTATING, LOUD-MOUTHED, COUNTRY HICK" I could feel my heart breaking with every word, he took a deep breath and began to walk away.

Tears began to fall; _I can't believe he said that, I can't believe I'm crying over him again, he really can't stand me can he, he…he, he hates me. _I begin to cry uncontrollably, as I slid down the wall of lockers, bring my knees up to my chest and lower my head as I continue to sob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alleyway near the Crime Scene- Lindsay's POV**

I was standing about a block away from our latest crime scene it's a wide alley way cultured with empty cardboard boxes and containing two dumpsters and an opening at the end. Unfortunately Danny's also working the case; we haven't spoken since the "incident", luckily Hawkes is also with us to ease the tension.

"This looks like our primary crime scene" stated Hawkes, signally to wear a pool of dried blood is and blood splatter on the wall and over some cardboard boxes.

"Why would our suspect, move our Vic he coulda` easily hid her body with all the crap that's here" Danny said while moving to stand nearer to Hawkes.

While they were tossing ideas and scenarios around, I was walking nearer to the opening of the alley the side nearest to the road. And that's when it happened; we all turned to the sound of screeching tyres as a car entered the alley and everything, went in slow motion from that moment on.

_The car went straight for me and the front hit my legs with such force it caused them to buckle, I was launched onto the bonnet and powerfully smashed into the windscreen; I was then violently rolled onto the roof and then off the back of the car hitting the ground painfully._

The car existed out the other opening sending Danny and Hawkes backing into the wall.

It all went silent as my eyes flittered open and shut repeatedly, I saw Hawkes mouthing to someone over his cell phone, while struggling to get up after falling into a pile of boxes, and Danny franticly, running towards my seemingly lifeless body, mouthing what looked like my name.

He knelt over me, still mouthing words and stroking my face. I stared in to his eyes, _his beautiful, beautiful blue eyes_ and for the first time in weeks we connected. Then complete darkness. Black Nothingness.

**The Hospital- Danny's POV**

I sit on a chair waiting to hear her fate; she's been in surgery for two hours, there trying to stop the internal bleeding, ruptured spleen and collapsed lung. _How could one car do so much damage, what if something happens in surgery? What if she dies? The last things I said to her were unforgivable, I, I need to tell her that I lov…_

"You okay Danno" Flack asks as he sits down in the chair next to me.

"Flack, how do know if, if your in love?" I asked shakily.

He looked at me, blankly before forming words "Well…um I don't know, man I've never been in love, at least I think I haven't" he sighed " Why, I thought Danny Messer didn't do love".

"I think I'm, I'm in love with her Flack, I think I'm in love with Lindsay" I state as tears begin to well up in my eyes.

_I can't lose her not now, not ever, I need to tell her how I feel. My Montana._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****- All Danny's POV**

**Lindsay's Hospital Room**

Her surgery had ended an hour and a half ago, it took three and a half hours to repair the damage that car did to her. And that was just to repair the ruptured spleen, collapsed lung and stop the internal bleeding; she also had fractured her left wrist, broken her right leg in two places, broken four of her ribs and was suffering a bad head wound that could cause temporary memory lose and concussion.

That is once she's woken up; the doctor has told me that Lindsay has fallen into a coma and since she fell unconscious at the scene and hasn't yet regained consciousness, things aren't looking good.

I enter her room silently, she looks so peaceful I try forget the fact that she has a tube down her throat, a mask over her mouth and a that she's hooked up to a life support machine. _I can't believe that_ _machine is basically keeping her alive, that beeping is really irritating, you have to wake up Linds; you have to start breathing on her own sweetheart, come on cowgirl._

"There's so much I have to say to you, please wake up, baby I need you, you're my Montana, come on open those big, beautiful brown eyes….please"I begged.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore; I remove my glasses as the tears began cascading down my face.

I grasp her smaller hand with my larger ones, and kiss her palm and each of her dainty little fingers; soaking her creamy skin I then take her hand and place it to my face, using it to wipe my tears.

_Please God, don't let her die you've taken away too many people Aiden, Reuben. I know I don't deserve her but you can't let her die she means too much to me._

"I know you probably can't hear me, but I need you to know that I, I …. I love you." I say to her sadly.

**Lindsay's Hospital Room**

"She's not waking up is she?" I ask, waiting for someone in the room to answer. There all here Stella's sitting next too me on Lindsay's right side and Hawkes and Flack are on her left side; Adam and Kendall are leaning against the back wall, Sid and Angell have gone to get coffees for everyone and Mac's outside talking to Lindsay's doctor.

"Danny, we have to keep positive" Stella says taking a hold of the hand that isn't wrapped around Lindsay's.

"She's been in a coma for three months and two weeks, Stel…her parents will be flyin` in from Montana next week if there's no change, I'm not an idiot, we all know that if she doesn't start breathin` on her own or showin` any signs that she's still with us" my anger was bubbling out beneath my tears "there's only two choice she spends the rest of her life hooked up to a machine or, or ….we pull the plug!!"

I gently kiss her lifeless hand and leave the room, _I can't believe this is happening she's dyin `I'm actually gonna lose her, this has to be some kind of sick, twisted joke I…._

**Hospital Hall**

"DANNY, DANNY" I turn Adam's hollering at me from Lindsay's hospital room.

_What the hell! _"Adam, what's goin` on, what's happened" I ask the panic evident in my voice.

"It's Lindsay!" he proclaims. _I feel sick, oh God she's dead, isn't she Lindsay, my Montana she's dead, gone. _

"SHE`S SHOWING INCREASED BRAIN ACTIVITY" he yells excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****- All Danny's POV**

**Lindsay's Hospital Room**

I entered her hospital room, shaking uncontrollably everybody else was sitting in the hall outside, it was just me and Lindsay.

I heard the door open, Mac walked in and came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

I sat down next to her and took a hold of her hand and kissed it softly, Mac was sitting on her other side.

"Talk to her" he said, giving me a sympathetic look.I nodded.

"Hey Montana … Baby it's me, I need you to wake up now … please" tears began welling up in my eyes.

"Danny, Danny her hand just moved" as I looked down, her fingers were twitching, gently.

"Keep talking to her, Danny" Mac said confidently.

"Lindsay… come on open those beautiful eyes" and that's when it started her eyes began flickering repeated.

"Mac, get a doctor", Mac stood up and rushed out the door in search of a doctor.

Her eyes suddenly opened fully and I smiled at her, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. _She's awake, thank you God._ My happiness then turned to panic when she began gagging and choking; _wouldn't you if you had a mask over your mouth and a" bloody" tube shoved down your throat. _Just then Mac, a doctor and nurse came storming in; Mac pulled me away as I looked on in horror, as they unconnected her from the life support machine, removed the mask and slowly and carefully pulled the tube out. She began coughing franticly.

"Miss Monroe, its best if you don't talk too much or too loudly, your throat will be swollen for a while" the nurse said politely.

_They all left the room, Mac turned and gave Lindsay a smile and then existed the room._

I walked over to her and began stroking her hair and caressing her face, I spoke through my uncontrollable tears, "Hey….I thought, I thought… I lost you I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean the things I said….I was just angry; I wanna be with you so much… I, I, I love you Montana. I want us to be together, forever that is if you'll take me back…I can't blame you if you don't want me"

"I forgive you, you jackass" she whispered to me. I laughed lightly as my tears began to subside.

"I'll make it up to you... I, I, promise you, beautiful" I say eagerly.

"You better" she whispered. "How long was I out?"

"Three months and two weeks, today" I answered.

"That long, huh" she whispered.

"I love you; I'm not playin` I'm completely and utterly in love with you" I say pleading with her.

"I love you, baby" she whispered, her eyes were beginning to shut as she settled back to sleep.

I leaned over and kissed her cute nose, as I pulled back I said quietly "I love you too babe, with all my heart".

THE END (there you go...let me know if you would like me to post any more stories I have loads mostly angst and drama) : )


End file.
